Ciel and Megan: Beginnings
by DracoLover156
Summary: Warning Ciel X OC Lemon...


Ciel x OC

Megan sighed as she walked the halls of Ouran reminiscing the times when she and Ciel were together. She was a duchess but because of her family's business over in Japan she had to move back to Japan. Now 17 Megan had to find a husband to continue her family's business. She heard a limousine pull up to the school so she walked to over to the window to take a look. Whispers were heard all around her saying:

"No way is that Earl Phantomhive and Lady Middleton?"One of the girls whispered looking at the bluenette and blond who walked into the school.

"Yeah I heard that they're both studying here."

Her long black hair swayed as she ran towards the bluenette and blond crash tackling them to the ground.

"M-Megan?"Ciel blinked as she hugged him tighter.

Megan squished Ciel and Lizzy even tighter. When she noticed their faces getting bluer by the second she let go of them bowing and saying:

"I'm sorry!"

"Ahh! Its OKAY!"Lizzy said reassuring her best friend. Ciel looked at Megan, heart racing as he ran a hand through his blue hair. Megan wanted so badly to touch his blue hair and reassure him that everything was alright, but now was not the time coz her best friend was there. Lizzy waved a hand to her face.

"Megan-chan? Is everything okay- Oh~! You're looking at Ciel, aren't you~?"Megan pouted as a pinkish hue danced around her cheeks. Ciel flushed as well too. Lizzy giggled softly as she looked at the duke and the duchess thinking:

'Well… at least Ciel knows I'm in engaged with someone else! Now he can finally fulfill his masturbation fantasy!'She smiled. Megan nommed on pocky that she was given to by her cousin, she thought about the erotic dream she had last night.

-LEMON TIME-

Megan was in an intense make out session with Ciel, her shirt half-off. She was laid onto the bed gently as Ciel climbed up onto her, taking her shirt off to reveal a black-laced bra. He fumbled with the straps, finally getting the bra off to reveal her breasts. He smirked at the blushing Megan and licked her breasts which earned a low moan from the blackette. She flipped them both over so she was on top. Megan trailed kisses down his chest and down to his pants. She growled as she took them off revealing a ten-inch erection. She rubbed the dick through the fabric, earning a long moan from the blue-haired teen. She peeled off the fabric to reveal the penis. Smirking, she licked a long trail towards the balls.

"M-Megan… ahh! Shit… you make me want to do this to you."He flipped them both over and slipped her underwear and licking the clit. She screamed in ecstasy and wanting more. His tongue licked the inside of her wanting to cum for his waiting mouth, finally hitting the sweet spot.

"CIEL!"She cummed for him, licking the juices that sprayed to his waiting lips. She flipped them both over, impaling herself on his waiting erection. She waited for the pain to go away and then started moving teasingly slow for Ciel. She whispered in his ear.

"Say my name and I'll go faster~!"

"M-Megan…"

"Good boy!"She began thrusting at a fast pace making Ciel yell.

"Megan-chama! Faster!"He flipped them over and began thrusting faster than her previous pace, making her scream. After a few thrusts, she whispered/shouted.

"I'm gonna cum~!"

"Me too!"

"Do it inside me!"And they both cummed at the same time. Ciel sighed happily and rolled over to the side. Kissing him very softly, and whispering the words;

"I love you… Ciel…"

-END OF LEMON!-

Megan sighed softly as she looked at Ciel thinking;

'That will absolutely never happen…'She sighed as she turned away from the two who were conversing happily. Seeing Megan turn away from him, Ciel grabbed her wrist.

"You two will be invited to Megan's birthday ball."Her demon butler; Finn said as he handed the two golden invitations to the duchess and duke who looked at the invite that said

_**You are cordially invited to Megan's birthday ball, dress casual.**_

**Time: 5.00**

**Where: Megan's mansion. It is usually sparkling clean. You cannot miss it. It has bright lights usually.**

**End: It shall end at 12.00AM.**

_**Thank you.**_

_**If you don't attend I shall get you… **_

_**I know where you**____**live…**_

_**-Finn Megan's butler-**_

_Me: So…? How was the lemon? Was it good? Or bad? How was the story? Please review! I need to improve on my lemon skills… READ AND REVIEW! I do not____own Black Butler only my OC Megan Kurama and her butler. So until we meet again~! Ja ne!~_


End file.
